Use of non-return valve results in reduced water hammer arising out of sudden change of flow direction because of pump shut off, resulting in increased life of piping system. Apart from safeguarding the piping system, the use of valve also safeguards the pump impeller and motor from damages that could arise because of immediate change in rotational direction arising out of flow reversal. So the proper selection and its installation are very important to reap the above fruits and improve the overall life and performance of the piping system. The use of non-return valve is very important in any kind of piping system to improve the life and performance of the piping system components. The piping system could be in any contour or direction depending on the requirement and the non-return valve used must perform flawlessly irrespective of the way it is used. The device should be cost effective. Typical flow control devices are not sealable at minimum pressure, pressure drop across the connection is high, not usable at any position, not capable of withstanding high hydraulic pressure acting on it, cannot perform over long periods of time, not rust resistant, not temper resistant and not compact in size.
The flow control devices available in the market are made of either plastic or metal.
But both plastic and metal flow control device has some disadvantages. Plastic devices available in the market can be only used in horizontal application. Plastic devices cannot be used directly in vertical condition under load. They cannot withstand the tensile load; assembly is easily openable so the device can be easily tempered. Performances of the plastic devices are variable. In case of metal devices pressure drop across connection is high. Sealing pressure requirement in metal devices is high. Reduction in flow passage is high in metal devices and cannot be used with plastic pipes directly. Rusting decreases the performance over the period of time. Metal devices are generally bulky in size which results a use limitation. It cannot be used directly with plastic pipes.
So there is a need of a product which can solve all the above mentioned problems.